DE 10 2004 019 116 B3 discloses a method of manufacturing a profile strand including a recess and an end cap. The end cap is injection molded to the sealing strip and includes a protrusion engaging with the recess. The end cap is matter bonded to the profile strand.
WO 2005/102758 A1 discloses a profile strand including a face side, a recess and an end cap. The end cap is disposed at the face side and includes a protrusion, which is received in the recess. The end cap is matter bonded to the face side by means of injection molding.
The profile strands mentioned before are mostly used as window channel seals. However, in certain sealing arrangements, for example with a glossy surface, injection molded end caps cannot be used due to them impairing the visual appearance. An object of the invention is to enlarge the application field of end caps in profile strands.
A profile strand for a motor vehicle according to the present invention extends in a longitudinal direction. Particularly, the profile strand serves for sealing a movable window pane of a motor vehicle. The profile strand comprises an end portion, an end cap and a cover. The end cap is coupled to the end portion. The cover can cover the end cap at least partially. The end cap comprises a base portion. The base portion includes a contact surface and a top surface. The contact surface contacts the end portion, whereas the top surface is facing away from the end portion. The cover can be moved from an open position, in which the top surface is exposed, to a cover position, in which the top surface is covered. The cover can be fixed or locked in the cover position.
The cover is preferably formed as a cover flap being pivotable from the open position to the cover position. The cover flap preferably snaps in at the end cap when in the cover position.
Alternatively, the cover can be formed as a cover body that is shiftable into the cover position in the longitudinal direction. Preferably, also the cover body snaps in at the end cap when in the cover position.
The cover and the end cap are coupled to each other by means of a fastening member, preferably a clip. The cover can be pinned onto the end cap or, alternatively, the cover can be integrally formed with the end cap. The cover and the end cap are preferably coupled to each other by a bearing, preferably a flexure bearing, particularly a film hinge.
In accordance with the invention, the end cap and the end portion are coupled to each other by a fastening means. The fastening means is provided in the region of the base portion. Particularly, the end cap and the end portion are matter bonded to each other, in particular by welding. In accordance with the invention, the top surface includes at least one fastening point, particularly at least one welding point.
Moreover, the cover can comprise a function surface. Preferably, the function surface is formed as a sealing surface or as a trimming surface. The sealing surface preferably comprises a first sealing region contacting the end portion and a second sealing region configured to contact, for example, a flange of the motor vehicle.
The base portion can consist of a thermoplastic material, for example a thermoplastic elastomer or a thermoplastic vulcanizate, or of an elastomer. Alternatively or additionally, the cover can consist of a thermoplastic material, for example a thermoplastic elastomer or thermoplastic vulcanizate, or of an elastomer.
The cover can comprise a first sealing region contacting the fastening portion. Alternatively or additionally, the cover can include a second sealing region configured to contact a component of the motor vehicle, particularly a flange. The base portion preferably includes a support portion for supporting the cover. Particularly, the support portion supports the first sealing region.
The profile strand can be configured as a sealing strip. Alternatively or additionally, the profile strand can be configured as a trim strip. The profile strand can comprise a fastening portion. At least the fastening portion can further include a reinforcement. The profile strand can be provided with a sealing portion. Preferably, the profile strand has a trimming portion. The trimming portion preferably comprises a trim strip. The trim strip preferably consists of metal, preferably of stainless steel or aluminum, or, for example, of colored plastics. The trimming portion can alternatively or additionally include a trim foil.
A method of manufacturing such a profile strand comprises the steps of:
a) providing a profile strand according to the invention;
b) fastening the base portion to the end portion in the open position;
c) moving the cover from the open position to the cover position and
d) fixing the cover in the cover position.
The end cap is manufactured separately from the profile strand. For fastening the end cap to the end portion, the end cap can be welded thereto. Visible welding points arise in doing that, as is usual in welding. This is why as yet it was refrained from fastening end caps to end portions of profile strands in this way. Presently, a cover is provided allowing for covering the welding points. Additionally, the cover can be provided with a sealing surface. Thereby, for example, a sealing function for a pillar of the motor vehicle is incorporated into the end cap. The application field of profile strands can thus be enlarged combined with a visually appealing embodiment.
The cover can be configured as a flap or a cover body. The profile strand according to the present invention can be manufactured with little effort, complies with high visual demands and, furthermore, allows for provision of additional functions, such as a sealing function or a trimming function.